Do Goths Fall In Love?
by Gothic Streak
Summary: Rogue, Wanda and Kitty are 3 mean goths who never show campassion to anyone. What happens when they fall in love and realise they can feel. ROMY, Minor JONDA, LANCITTY. Rateing for launage. May go up. AU
1. Goth Trio

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Goths -Rogue, Wanda and Kitty

Preps -Scott, Jean, Taryn

Normal but smart -Lance, Pietro, Remy and John

Bully's - Duncan and friends

* * *

Well that's it and now on with the story

Rogue, Kitty and Wanda walked down the corridor of bayville high, attracting the attention of half the male population. The three goths had a hard repitation and lived up to it.

Kitty, the cute goth usually had a smile with her but piss her off and you wouldn't get to see you next birthday...

Wanda, the angry goth, Wanda always seemed to be mad at something and that was a good day, on a bad day anyone in 2 mile radius wouldn't stand a chance...

and Rogue, the Bayville bitch and seemed to be the leader of the three, Rogue was manipulative, evil, and down right mean, she could get anything she wanted and usually did.

The trio were like sisters and even lived together to prove how close they were, but right now they were heading to lunch, Kitty's favourite class.

* * *

They chose a table and bench which occupied a boy named Lancelot Alvers, Lance for short.

Even though Kitty wouldn't admit it she liked Lance, alot but Rogue and Wanda wouldn't understand,

Lance was smart, good looking and came from a decent neighbourhood and Kitty was the complete opposite, so Kitty couldn't show her feelings towards him, because people would think she was soft and that's something she couldn't, no, wouldn't allow.

The three goths reched the table where Lance was seated, Lance looked up from his book to see two scowling goths and a smiling Kitty, he returned the smile, but Wanda elbowed Kitty and her smile was quickly replaced with a glare, Lance got the message and went to find his friend John.

Once seated the girls discussed this evenings plans.

"So, like how about we like, check out the new club in town"

"Which one, 'Death Raid' or 'Living Souls'?" (1) asked Wanda

"Like duh 'Death Raid'"

"Don't 'like duh' me" said Wanda in an aggressive tone

"Oh yeah well don't ask stupid questions" yelled Kitty

By now the two fighting girls had the attention of the whole courtyard, the female population looking on to see who hit harder and the male popualtiion looking on hopeing it would turn in to a catfight and someone's clothes would get ripped off.

The goths continued to argue exept now their faces were centimetres apart both leaning over opposite sides with Rogue having an amused expression, Rogue wasn't worried because she knew that in a minute one of them would throw a punch, a crowd would gather, they would say sorry to each other and that's it.

Well, someone did throw a punch, it was kitty but it wasn't at Wanda it was at some stupid blonde cheerleader behind Kitty who was stupid enough to insult one of Kitty's "sister's".

The blonde had shouted "Death to Wanda" and in Kitty's opinion that was a good enough, the blonde who's name was Sherry stumbled backwards holding her new nose, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Listen bitch, only I can insult my sister, got it"

Sherry meekly nodded and run to see the nurse about her nose.

Kitty returned to her seat.

Rogue noticed that everyone was still watching them and yelled

"Who ya eyeballin'"

everyone then returned back to her friends

"So what we, like doing tonight" asked Kitty

* * *

(1) I made these clubs up. 

Well I hope you like, please review thanks bye


	2. The Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot

Thanxs to:

abril4: Glad you liked it. want boys? here they are lol

DreamSprite: Thanxs. I like them as goths to. your a goth? cool me to. Hope you like this chap.

little miss tiny shoes. In a way it is kinda hard to see a Kitty as a goth. But I saw this pic of Kitty which a link to can be found in my profile thing and she looked kind of evil so it gave me the idea Glad you liked : )

SickmindedSucker : I like Kitty as a goth and that shes a tough one lol. I can also see Rogue as a total bitch too it just suites her. Glad you liked the chap, and here's the next.

loneraven: Am I really the first to make Kitty a goth? Kool lol. Well hope you like this chap.

Rogue14: Thanxs glad you think its sounds interesting lol Here's another chap.Hope you like.

And now on withthe story...

* * *

The next day the trio were in a fouler mood than often, since things had not gone according to plans yesterday night none of them had a fun time. 

_**Yesterday Night**_

_Rogue, Wanda and Kitty were getting ready to go out when there was a knock on the door_

_'Knock Knock' (my sad excuses for sound effects lol_

_Kitty answered the door and it was Mrs.Monroe from 2 doors down with her 3 year old nephew Evan _

_she asked Kitty if it was possible if she and her friends could watch Evan for a while, Kitty's first answer would have been no but the pleading look on Mrs.Monroe's face made Kitty say yes_

_Mrs.Monroe thanked her and Kitty led Evan inside, she told Rogue and Wanda that there was a change of plans._

_Everything was going fine until Evan got hold of a bag of sugar and lets just say things were interesting from then on, by the end of the night Evan was fast asleep and the girls weren't far off, Mrs.Monroe collected Evan just after midnight and thanked them once again for having Evan, the three then collapsed and fell asleep._

_**End yesterday night.**_

Rogue was a woman on the edge, if anyone today looked at her strangely shed would have dug their eyes out with a spoon.

"Wow after all that excitement I am like totally nackered "

"You, HA at least you slept like a baby I was so uncomfortable it was like sleeping on knives" said

Wanda

"I swear anyone or anything annoys me today i seriously kill them" ranted Rogue

* * *

Later that day Remy Lebeau walked out of the principle's office, schedule in hand, today was his first day at Bayville high, Remy wore a pair of dark denim jeans a red t-shirt . 

People could clearly see he was a smart boy but he was good looking, that could also be seen.

Remy found his locker and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, that was when John went to his locker which was next to Remy's and John decide to start a conversation.

"Hi, you must be new here" said John

"How could you tell?"

"You can't get your locker open" John then banged the side and the locker magically opened,

"Thanks" said Remy

"No prob, I'm St. John Allderdyce, but people just call me John"

"Remy Lebeau"

The two boys then shook hands

"So what class do you have next" Asked Remy

But before John could answer Duncan came up to them both and ruffly pushed John up against the lockers and demanded his history report.

"Umm hey Duncan, uh ya see I haven't-" but John was cut off by Duncan

"Are you saying you haven't done it?

At this point Remy was really nervous he wanted to help John but was scared in case this guy turned on him, he just wished someone would help before John got hurt.

Remy's prays were answered when he heard a voice from behind him,

"Set him down Duncan" said Wanda

"What, you think I'm afraid of you" Duncan asked uneasily,

Wanda then walked up to him so their faces were at least 3 inches apart and said in a threatening tone "I don't know, are you?"

Wanda then stared him down until he finally dropped John and said "Ahh he's not worth it" and then walked way.

"Umm thanks" said John

"Whatever" said Wanda icely and then she also walked away to find her friends

"Listen umm, sorry I didn't-" said Remy trying to apologise for not helping

"Ahh dun worry about it, I would have dun exactly the same thing"

"Umm thanks...I think" said Remy

John then led Remy to the courtyard to meet Lance they found Lance who was 'suposedly' hanging posters with the goth trio which Kitty had assigned them to for obvoious reasons but he just focased his attention on Kitty.

The two boys made their way over to Lance who was holding a ladder for Kitty, staring at her,

"Ya know Lance if the girl so much why not just tell her" said John so only Lance and Remycould hear,

"What are you nuts"

"Well yeah" said John in monotone

"Oh, Remy this is Lance, Lance this Remy"

"Hi" said the boys together and shook hands

Kitty had already hang the poster and was now pleading to Rogue to hang the next, she finally gave in and climbed the ladder to hang it.

Meanwhile thethree boys were talking among themselves,

"Ya kno' he dose have a point if ya like da femme then tell her... not that I ever would tell a girl but hey we're talking about you" said Remy to Lance

"I dun know guys I mean she's her and well, I'm me"

Just above them Rogue was having trouble keeping her balance on the ladder,

Listen mate if your waiting for a sign don't bother, cause it ain't like a pretty girl's gonna fall outta the sky" aid John

Just at that moment Rogue lost her footing and fell into the arms of Remy Lebeau

John and Lance just looked shoocked until John broke the silence with,

"I MEAN IT AIN'T LIKE A HOT NAKED GIRLS GONNA FALL OUT OF THE SKY" shouted John with his head upwards toward the sky hopeing it would come true, sadly it didn't

"Drat"

"Are you all right" asked Remy in a concerned tone,

"Um I think so I..." Rogue then looked to see who her saviour was but when she did she was lost for words this guy in front of her was the most handsomest thing she had seen since, ever

"I um...I "continued Rogue still unable so complete sentences

"Rogue?" asked Wanda in a 'what do you think your doing, lets go now' tone

Rogue then got herself together and jumped out of Remy's arms

"I'm fine but don't ever think about touching me an again got it!" threatend Rogue

Remy meekly nodded and rejoined his new friends,

"Kitty come on were going" said Wanda

"But," said Kitty secretly staring at Lance

"NOW"

The three girls left, once out of site from other students Wanda turned to Rogue and said

"What the heck was that"

"What"

"Oh please we all saw it Rogue you were completely mesmerised by that guy"

"WHAT, NO I WASN'T"

"Yeah whatever, just remember who and what you are"

Rogue and Wanda then turned in different directions to opposite places and left Kitty to happily go to chemistry, one of her subjects with Lance

Rogue P.O.V

'How dare she accuse me of liking that guy, god who does she think she is? I'm going to the gym'

Wanda P.O.V

' I can't belive her, I mean we all saw it she couldn't even speak properly, aww forget class I'm ouuta here'

Kitty's P.O.V

"I'm like totally excited that I can sit by lance"

* * *

Next chapter. There will me more Romy, Lancitty an Jonda

I hope you like. Please review


	3. Interactions

Disclaimer I still own nothing.

A special thanks to:

abril4-Glad you like the Remy/Rogue bit, there's not much interaction in this chap but there is some k. Promise more next time xxx.

DreamSprite-Totally cool that you like their attitudes, there's alot more bitchiness in this chap hope you like xxx

* * *

Rogue made her way to the gym to workout, she didn't care that it was the boys gym time if they didn't like it they could tell her, but none of them would dare.

She entered the changing room and changed in a pair of black workout pants that flared over her sneackers enough to look stylish but not enough to trip her up, Rogue also work a white tank top with a black zip-up jacket, she then made her way to the gym itself.

As she entered she saw Duncan, Scott, Paul, Jason and the guy that dared touch her but never got his name, as she walked along the mats over to the punching bag she had every males attention.

The coach Mr.Mcoy walked to Rogue and asked what she was doing hear Rogue told him that she had a free period and wanted to work out, Mr.Mcoy, being the cool teacher he was let her and told the boys to get back to work, they all did but one, Remy Lebeau. Remy was fascinated with this girl, she was a bitch yeah but she was beautiful and strong but earlier when Remy had "saved" her he could see that she wasn't a total bitch no matter what anyone said.

Rogue continued to punch and kick the bag, trying to let out her frustration out because of what Wanda had said earlier.

Mr.Mocoy stepped out side for a moment hopeing the students would continue without him, that's when Remy choose his moment to ask Rogue out, He slowly placed a hand on her shoulder but Rogue didn't realise who it was, she grabbed the hand, twisted it and flipped the person in the air so they came crashing down to the floor on their back. Half the guys winced as this happend.

Rogue stood over Remy and asked icily

"What do you want?"

"Um I was wondering if you were ok from earlier" said Remy deciding this wasn't the best time or place to ask for a date

"Why do you care"

"Well, you were a D.I.D and I was a hero so its the hero's job to ask if you were all right" Remy was now standing next to Rogue.

"D.I.D?"

"Damsel in distress"

Rogue's eyes widened as he said this

Two random students were talking about this display

"Uh Oh" said boy 1

"What?" asked boy 2

"He just made Rogue sound weak" continued boy 1

"Oh he's so young and he never saw it coming" said boy 2

Back with Remy and Rogue

"WHAT'S THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN"

"What?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY IM WEAK"

"What!...No no. Its just you look so helpless an...

"HELPLESS" Rogue cut-off

"ILL SHOW YOU HELPLESS"

Rogue put im in a head lock but Remy twisted her hands so the back of her body was pressed up against his that's when she flipped him over her shoulder, so Remy was on his back for the second time,

By now the rest of the boys were sitting on benches betting who would win,

"Ill take Remy for £2.50" betted boy 3

"I dun know man she's got a not of anger" said boy 4

Rogue double kicked Remy in the ribs but he grabbed her leg so they both fell to the ground breathless

Rogue was underneath Remy while he pinned her to the floor, Remy leaned close to her ear and whispered

"Ya know I save your life and you don't even say thanks"

"Ok if I say thanks will you get off me" whispered Rogue

"Sure"

"Ok then thanks"

Remy then got off Rogue and they both got up, that's when Rogue crouched down and swiped at Remy's legs so he was on the floor for the third time.

"But you didn't save my life"

Rogue then left as Mr.Mcoy walked in and was left wondering why everyone was watching Remy lie on the floor.

* * *

Kitty entered her chemistry class with the biggest smile ever possible, her smile was quickly changed when she spotted Sherry (everyone remembers Sherry right?) flirting with Lance, everyone but Sherry could clearly see he wasn't interested. Kitty made her may over to Lance and Sherry and said

"Hey bimbo your in my seat"

"Actually I think I'm not I believe you belong in the back with the other trash" Sherry said stupidly,

Kitty couldn't believe what she had just heard, she Kitty had just been insulted and it was the most funniest thing she had ever witnessed, Kitty smirked evilly and said

"So Sherry what hospital you going to I'll meet you there and sign your cast"

Lance snickered at this comment,

Sherry huffed and stated a "Whatever" and left to find her airhead friends.

Kitty then took her seat next to Lance they both smiled innocently at eachother

* * *

Wanda stomped out of Bayville high looking for a way to blow of steam

She walked around until she came to a park Wanda sat on a swing and rocked back and forth enjoying the fell of the wind apon her face. Wanda nearly fell off her swing when a voice startled her by saying,

"Thanks

She looked around and saw that strange boy who Duncan was beating on,

"Um for what?" she asked

"For helping me with Dunce earlier"

"Huh? oh yeah"

"So what you doing here?" John asked casually

"What's it to you"

"Nothing just trying to be friendly"

"Yeah well I don't need any friends" Wand said sadly

"You seem upset"

"IM NOT UPSET"scremmed Wanda while getting off the swing

"Then why are you yelling" John said calmly

"I'M NOT YELLING" Wanda screamed again and sat back down with a 'hmpf',

"So what's your name" asked Wanda

"I'll only let you know mine if you let me know yours"

Wanda glared at his bright blue eyes and cheesy smile until she gave in and said

"Fine"

"I'm St. John Allderdyce but people just call me John"

"Kay"

John waited for her to tell him her name but when she didn't he said

"Ok now you"

"What?"

"Your name"

"I said I'll let you know my name, I didn't say I was gonna tell you" said Wanda as she got off the swing and started back to school but before she went Wanda said without stopping or turning around

"Goodbye John"

John just smiled to her back

* * *

Well hope you like k bye xxxx 


	4. Stop meeting like this

**Disclaimer I still own nothing.**

**A special thanks to:**

**little miss tiny shoes  
pink paris  
Rogue gaL  
Charisma Brendon  
Pyro Lady**

**For reviewing**.

Hi guys super sorry for the late update I had some things I had to sort out anyway here it is the next chapter of 'Do Goths Fall In Love' 

Rogue sat in her film making class waiting for the end of school, she had things to do and wanted them over as soon as possible. Mrs. Demoka was assigning partners for a video documentary but Rogue wasn't paying attention until she heard her name,  
"Rogue...  
"Hmm?"  
"..You'll be partners with...lets see...Remy Lebeau.? said Mrs Demoka  
"Oh just great" Rogue said sarcastically  
But Remy thought it was great, now was his chance to learn more about her ... not if Rogue could help it.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Wanda and Kitty had decided not to go to school today which left Rogue to walk home alone but that's when Remy spotted her and asked,

"Hi, so umm when do you want to start on the project, we gotta make a film about something or someone we admire." said Remy

"I know, now will you go away" said Rogue

"I will but not yet cause I gotta know when were doing it, and can I walk you home?

"What?"

"Can I walk you home?"

"No"

"Why"

"Cause Im not going home"

"Well, where are you going? Can I walk you there?"

"NO"

"Please?"

"You just don't give up do you!"

Remy shook his head

"Fine said Rogue as she led him to where she was going.

On the way there Rogue dropped her books and Remy being the gentleman he was picked them up and carried them for her until they reached they're destination.  
Rogue stopped in front of an old factory that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Well, this is it, got to go" and with that Rogue entered the building and left Remy.  
Remy walked to the end of the block until he realised that he still had Rogues books and thought they should be returned right away.

He ran back to the old building and entered it quietly, the inside was allot different from the outside, inside there were papered walls and training mats on the floor, it looked like some kind of karate school, like on t.v., that when he saw Rogue she was high above the ground almost toughing the ceiling and this place had high ceilings it looked like she was balancing on a pole in a handstand position.

Remy walked into the centre of the room but as he was walking he accidentally kicked a three crystal that had been balancing on top of each other and he had knocked them down that's when Rogue came crashing down from her pole, Remy Could see that if she hit the ground she would be seriously hurt or worse, so he trew the books and ran and caught her in his arms and said

'We have to sop meeting like this".


End file.
